


a ghostly ritual

by cyquor



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Ghosts, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyquor/pseuds/cyquor
Summary: Art: the band performs a ghostly ritual to keep close what they hold dear.A scene frombreakaway71's lovely ficthere's a fire burning in my bones, please read it for the full context!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42
Collections: Julie and the Phantoms Bang 2020





	a ghostly ritual

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [there's a fire burning in my bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210119) by [breakaway71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakaway71/pseuds/breakaway71). 



**Author's Note:**

> Tools: tablet, Clip Studio Paint  
> Time: approximately 25 hours
> 
> [on Tumblr](https://fandomdough.tumblr.com/post/638235252195819520/a-ghostly-ritual-inspired-by-and-drawn-for) | [on Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CJDEG0AAdwe/)


End file.
